1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aids for teaching mathematics, and more particularly to a teaching aid for mathematics in kit form comprising a storage box, teachers manual, task cards, and manipulative components used therewith to teach a complete mathematics program from simple counting to complex equations.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are several patents which disclose block type mathematical teaching aids. Most of the prior art is limited to teaching simple arithmetic concepts of addition and subtraction of positive real numbers and does not provide a complete mathematics program of teaching relationships and operations between quantities or the methods by which they are deduced.
Quer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,870 discloses an educational game for teaching arithmetic comprising a base board having compartments and a series of interfitting block members having individual values of less than ten and when properly interfitted within the compartments have a total numerical value of ten.
Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,355 discloses an educational enumeration block assembly comprising a set of ten blocks bearing numbers from one to ten and graduating in heights accordingly. The blocks are scored circumferentially according to their numeric value. They may be stacked vertically or arranged laterally to demonstrate the concepts of addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division.
McCurdy, U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,096 discloses an educational toy comprising a set of ten blocks graduated in unit lengths from one to ten and bearing numbers accordingly. The blocks are differentiated according to their numeric value by slots on all four sides. The blocks may be stacked in various arrangements against a check sheet having a picture of a side view of the blocks arranged in unitary decremental layers for comparison thereto.
Pollock, U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,343 discloses apparatus for teaching or studying mathematics comprising a set of differently colored cuboid and rod like elements graduated in unit lengths according to their numeric value.
Stassen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,986 discloses a visual teaching aid comprising a set of numbered blocks each having a cubic size proportional to a number affixed thereto and a base member. The blocks are adapted to be stacked on the base member or each other and may be arranged vertically or laterally to teach the concept of sets of numbers.
Bergener, U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,996 discloses a stairstep device for teaching numbers comprising a structure of ten steps of different colors and ascending in height from units of one to ten. The steps are provided with a handrail and may be arranged in a single ascending straight line or alternatively arranged to make a right angle turn at the middle step. The steps provide a method for teaching the structure of numbers and mathematics wherein a child physically claims the steps.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, discloses the present teaching aid kit comprising a storage box, teachers manual, set of task cards, and a set of manipulative components used therewith to teach a complete mathematics program.